The Rose of the Mojave
by EmoTherapy
Summary: I'm sure most of you have seen Cass's ending in Fallout: New Vegas where she goes to surprise the Courier, but he'd given up his room for an NCR soldier. What if the Courier had never given up room? What would've happened between him and Cass?
1. Chapter 1

**So I play a lot of Fallout: New Vegas(like a lot a lot), it's one of my all time favorite games and always will be, now I know that as of making this Fallout: New Vegas is like 8 years old but honestly I always get the same vibes and excitement I did when I played the game for the first time, it has an outstanding open ended story, amazing characters, fun weapons, great dialogue, and I just love it. This will be my first fanfic while I try to get out my block and continue working on my novel(for more about that just ask me, I'd love to talk to people who might be interested in my novel).**

 **I'm pretty sure that most people who have played Fallout: New Vegas have seen Cass's ending where she goes to surprise the Courier but he gave his room to an NCR soldier, but what if he hadn't given the room away?**

 **In this timeline the Courier(specifically MY courier) had never given up his room to the NCR soldier with no barracks and so it'll be entirely my interpretation of what I think would've happened between Cass and the Courier. I hope you all enjoy my first fanfic and don't forget to leave feedback on what I can do to improve.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the Fallout series, they are the property of Bethesda. This fanfic is rated M for language, violence, and adult content. And finally I have taken some liberties with dialogue, interactions, and events so that everything flows more smoothly(in my opinion, give me a break ok).**

The Rose of the Mojave

The hot orange sun of the Mojave desert is slowly setting in the horizon as Cass sighed from her position on the dam. She stood there watching, with the All American that the Courier had given her in hand, from above she on one of the low lookout points she overlooked the dam. Cass looked at the setting sun like she had done on many other occasions but this time felt different as she turned her attention to a singular figure with a cyberdog sitting next to a tall armored figure who was talking to the NCR soldiers standing before him.

"Alright everyone here will be with me as push forward and engage the Legion forces. Now I know some of you are worried but we'll have fire support from all over the dam as we fend off the brunt of the Legion forces trying to push their way into the dam now go everyone get into their positions!" He shouted as a cheer rang out of the NCR troopers who started to make their way to their predetermined positions, as everyone was walking away the Courier put a hand on Boone's shoulder "Boone I want you on sniper support so head to a higher position where you have a good vantage point." The Courier said as the ex 1st Recon sniper nodded and walked away. The Courier turned to his left to see Cass watching him from her position on the dam, he smiled at her as he put on his Elite Riot Gear helmet and walked off to join Veronica, Lily, and the NCR troopers who have taken up position where they were told to go in the briefing.

Cass looked down at the Courier with a small smile on her face as she loaded her Marksman Carbine and took a sip from her bottle of whiskey for good luck as she noticed something moving off in the distance "Here they come… try not to get yourself killed." She said under her breath as the Legion forces drew ever closer to where the Courier was waiting.

The Courier could see the approaching Legion forces as he pulled out his trusty Ratslayer and with the sun setting behind him he scoped in and took careful aim at one of the Legionaries until he had the soldier's head in his crosshairs and with a steady, experienced finger he pulled the trigger and shot the Legionnaire's head clean off sending a wave of fear through the ranks of soldiers who continued marching towards the Courier.

"Open fire!" The Courier said as he chambered another round from the Ratslayer's magazine and firing again taking out another Legionnaire with a clean, well placed headshot, all around him The NCR troopers started opening fire with their Service Rifles.

Bullets started flying through the air hitting Legionnaires as they pushed forward, once close enough Lily and Veronica sprung into action charging into the fight as Lily chopped and sliced Legion forces with her Vertibird sword and Veronica with the Paladin's Toaster that the Courier had given to her. The Courier continued to dispatch enemy after enemy with the Ratslayer landing headshots with every bullet when lasers and gauss shots started flying past him and he stopped and turned to see some Brotherhood of Steel Paladins and Knights had joined him where the fighting was the heaviest and he smirked under his helmet as turned back to the fight and continued to fire at the emproaching Legion forces.

Cass took careful aim and fired hitting a Legionnaire in the head and she watched him go down and she moved to her next target, she continued to take out enemies as she and Boone tried to thin out the Legion forces when a loud explosion sounded off as Cass looked around in confusion as more explosions shook the earth. After trying to figure out where the explosions were coming from she realized that it was the Boomers artillery guns firing off their barrage, Cass turned back to to see Legion forces exploding from the artillery rounds exploding and sending them flying or turning them into chunks of meat or clouds of dust that sprayed their fellow soldiers sending more fear through the ranks.

The Courier pushed forward as he tried to establish a position further up and push the Legion forces that had managed to find footholds to fight from. He and the rest of his group pushed forward and started pushing the Legion back until the Legion was in full retreat. Seeing this he turned and looked in Cass's direction briefly before turning and heading off to the Legate's camp.

Cass saw the Legion forces starting to retreat and stopped firing as she hopped over the railing and landed gently on the ground, she had been told by the Courier that once the Legion was in retreat that she was to join him and Rex at the Legate's camp. She stood up and started making her way as quickly as she could to the encampment hoping that she wouldn't find the Courier dead by the time she got there "Don't die you asshole." She thought to herself as she jogged her way through the mess the Courier had left in his wake.

The Courier and Rex got to the Legate's camp and the Courier pulled out his customized .45 Auto Pistol and started to expertly take out the Legion forces that were at the camp, he fired with the accuracy and skill of someone who not only trained with various weapons but knew how the gun worked inside and out.

Cass finally could see the gates of the Legate's camp and saw the Courier taking out enemy after enemy, she smiled gently until she saw a Legionnaire Assassin come up behind the Courier with a knife. She knew she wouldn't be able to shoot the assassin in time as she started to run faster and started to shout out to the Courier "Watch out!" She shouted as she ran as fast as she could towards the Courier.

The Courier heard someone shout and started to turn to see Cass running towards him as the Legionnaire Assassin stuck the knife through a gap in the armor platings in the Courier's Elite Riot Gear armor, he winced and clenched his teeth as the knife stabbed into his side. Rex barked angrily as he lept and tackled the assassin to the ground as he bit into the enemy's neck killing him before hurrying back over to the Courier whimpering.

Cass finally got to the Courier who was on his knees still in pain, he grabbed the handle of the knife and pulled the blade out of his side. He cried out in pain as he did and cast the knife off to the side as he looked at the damage done, Cass kneeled down beside him with a hand over her mouth as she looked at the wound with frightened eyes "You're injured badly, if I had been here sooner I could've prevented this." She said a little scared but the Courier shook his head.

"It's not your fault Cass... I should've been paying a little more attention to my surroundings." The Courier said through clenched teeth "You mind helping me patch this up though?" He asked as Cass nodded and pulled out a doctor's bag and a stimpack. With the Courier all patched up Cass helped him up and he nodded a thank you to her as the three continued onward.

They saw a lone figure standing on a rocky bluff looking at them, Cass looked at him and then at the Courier and finally back at the figure. He stood taller than the Courier who was tall but not nearly as tall as the figure wearing metal armor, his helmet was in the image of a wild haired man, his armor glistened in the setting sunlight, and on his back was a giant, menacing looking blade that would require someone of incredible strength to lift and wield.

"It's over Lanius... Caesar is dead, the Legion is in retreat, and NCR troops are on their way! You've lost, now give up peacefully and I will ensure that you have a fair trial!" The Courier shouted up at the behemoth of a man known as Legate Lanius, The Monster of the East.

"Do you really believe that I will just surrender like that boy? I am Legate Lanius, The Monster of the East. I would rather die than surrender? Never, so long as I still breath I will continue to fight!" Lanius said as he grabbed the handle of the monstrous blade on his back and pulled it out and extended the tip out towards the Courier who drew his Ratslayer as he glared at Lanius, Rex growled and bark at Lanius as the giant of a man leapt down from the rocky bluff in front of the Courier, Rex, and Cass who had pulled out the All American. Lanius charged at the three and they all jumped aside narrowly being hit with the large swing of his blade, the Courier and Cass started opening fire at Lanius hoping to hit somewhere that wasn't armor plated as Rex rushed at Lanius and grabbed onto his sword arm. Lanius growled in annoyance as he tried to shake Rex off his arm and finally flung Rex into a nearby rock making Rex whimper loudly in pain.

"Rex!" The Courier shouted in concern as he narrowly ducked under Lanius' swinging blade.

"You fool maybe you should spend more time focusing on the fight in front of you than that insufferable cybermut!" Lanius shouted as he swung again at the Courier who dodged again.

"You bastard!" The Courier shouted as he rolled out of the way of Lanius' attack and put away the Ratslayer, the Courier reached down to his right boot and pulled out Chance's Knife before getting up and charging towards Lanius with rage and anger filling his mind.

Cass rushed over to Rex to see how badly he was hurt, Rex looked up at her and whimpered gently in pain "Shit hang in there Rex." She said as she grabbed a stimpack and injected him with it to help him heal. She discarded the empty syringe and turned to watch the fight between Lanius and the Courier.

Lanius swung downward and the Courier sidestepped out of the way of the attack and with Chance's Knife in hand he lunged forward at Lanius' side that didn't have a giant blade of destruction, but just before he could stick the knife under Lanius' armor a large armored metal fist came out nowhere and hit the Courier right in the gut making him double over as Lanius' threw another fist at the Courier sending him onto his back on the ground. The Courier tried to lift his right hand which was still clenching the knife before it dropped and he knife clattered onto the ground.

Cass looked over at where the Courier was laying in shock and fear as Lanius walked over to her and Rex.

"It's over." Lanius said as he raised his blade in the air above Cass and Rex. Cass closed her eyes and a tear escaped as she waited for the blade to come down upon her. She heard Lanius cough and the sound of something large and metal clang to the ground as she opened her eyes to see Lanius on his knees with a knife stuck into his throat, Behind him was the Courier who was gripping the knife's handle hard as he drove it as deep into Lanius' neck as he could before turning the blade and killing Lanius. The Courier pulled out the knife and sheathed it back in his right boot, he took off his helmet and took off Lanius helmet, not as a trophy but as a memory, as he looked at Cass smiling before he collapsing onto the ground beside the now dead Lanius.

Several hours passed and the Courier woke up in his bed, his head hurt and he looked around at his surroundings and then at the nightstand next to him seeing Lanius' helmet sitting on top of the nightstand and he relaxed in his bed as he closed his eyes and remembered what had happened after he killed Lanius. He sighed relieved that it was over when someone knocked on the door, he checked under his sheets to see he was wearing pants and sighed relieved "Come in it should be unlocked." The Courier said as he heard the doorknob turn and watched the door open.

Cass peeked inside of the room and saw the Courier laying in bed and sighed a little in relief as she stepped into the room "I just wanted to come check on you and see how you were feeling." Cass said as she shyly entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Well I'm feeling much better, I feel like I can take on a Deathclaw with my bare hands." The Courier said joking as Cass giggled and walked over to the bed sitting down on the edge.

"Well as amusing as I think that would be to watch I don't think you'd last five minutes with a Deathclaw right now." She said as she looked at the Courier and smiled gently "General Oliver stopped by while you were asleep, he wanted you to know that the NCR is grateful for your help and word is that the troopers have started calling you the Saviour of the NCR." Cass said as she giggled and reached into her small pack grabbing a large bottle of whiskey and showing it to the Courier "So how about a drink?" Cass asks with a smirk on her face.

"After everything that we've been through I could use a drink." He says as Cass takes a swig from the bottle before handing it to the Courier who takes a large swig. An hour passes and the two are working on a second bottle of whiskey. Cass takes a quick swig careful not to finish what little is left and she hands it to the Courier who finishes what she left in the bottle, Cass grabs the empty bottle and puts it on the floor as she lays in the bare spot next to the Courier "Remember the day that we first met?" Cass asks as she looks up at the ceiling.

"Yeah I do, you were sulking in the Mojave Outpost Barracks bar when I came in." The Courier says chuckling as Cass sits up a little "It's been a long road, a very long road." The Courier says as he looks over at Cass who is blushing a little.

"Yeah it has." Cass says as she realizes something "Hey I just realized I don't know your real name." Cass says giggling a little at the fact she has been travelling with this strange, mysterious man for so long and never learned his real name.

"Yeah I guess you don't know my real name." The Courier chuckled as looked at Cass "I feel I owe you that much after everything we've been through."

"You owe me a lot more than just your name mister, but for now I'll settle with learning your name." She says as she gently punches his shoulder "Now cough it up."

"Alright alright…" The Courier says chuckling "My real name is Steven," He says as he scratches his head a little embarrassed.

"Steven… I like that name." Cass says as she scoots closer to Steven looking him in the eyes, her cheeks pink as she blushes "It's a nice name…" She says as her sentence trails off and she leans closer to Steven who looks into her eyes a little confused. Before he can do anything to stop her Cass presses her lips against his gently, she starts to worry that he might push her away telling her " _We can't do this."_ or " _What are you doing?"_ or even simply " _Get out."_ but much to her surprise he didn't say anything and instead he put one hand gently on her cheek and the other on her hip as he began to kiss her a little more passionately. Cass smiled as she and Steven kissed more passionately, she took off her hat and put it on top of Lanius' helmet as she straddled Steven still kissing him, she pulled away from the kiss blushing a deep red as she looked down at the man in the bed, she'd had kissed plenty of guys before meeting him nut for some reason it was different with him. She was nervous and felt light headed when she saw him reach up and gently touch her cheek with his big, strong hand and she gently grabbed it and gripped it tightly as she relaxed under his touch, she opened her eyes and looked at him and nodded "I want you Steven." Cass says as she leans back in kissing him again before he can say anything.

Steven kisses Cass back just as deeply as he sits up with her still straddling him, he gently places his hands on her hips as he feels her wrap her arms around his neck. Steven starts to gently unbutton Cass's shirt until it's completely unbuttoned and he helps her take it off exposing her firm yet supple breasts. Cass smiles as she takes one of Steven's hands and places it gently on one of her breasts, Steven smirks as he gently squeezes her breast with one hand while he kisses the other gently making Cass gasp and moan uncontrollably loud and she covers her mouth in embarrassment. Steven chuckles as he continues to play with her amazing breasts getting Cass to moan more, eventually Cass stops him, her face completely flushed pink from the pleasure he gave her as she smirks slyly and starts to take off her pants which she discards on the floor before standing up and walking to the door. She locks the door and shuts the blind before returning to the man waiting for her in bed, she slides her sexy completely nude form under the sheets and straddles Steven once more as she leans back in kissing him and he kisses back.

"I'm all yours handsome." Cass whispers into Steven's ear as he has her lay down on her back while he sits up before her, he smirks slyly as he gently parts her legs, he leans down and starts kissing her neck gently before she moves his lips to hers while he slowly started to make sweet love to her. Cass's was having a hard time concentrating what with the immense pleasure she was feeling from Steven. She didn't understand why she was acting this way, she'd had sex with lots of guys before meeting Steven but not one of them had made her feel the way she felt about him "Could it be that I'm in love with him?" Cass thought to herself as she and Steven engaged in passionate love making. A few hours pass by and Cass is laying in bed, she is snuggled up against Steven who has an arm wrapped around her bare waist, a smile crosses Cass's face as she gently trails the many scars on Steven's chest before kissing his cheek and nuzzling him gently "That was the best fuck I think I've ever had." She says giggling as she feels Steven kiss her jaw gently.

"Yeah that was truly amazing Cass." Steven says as he pulls Cass closer and kisses her gently on the lips.

Cass happily returns the kiss smiling as lays her head on her lovers chest feeling his chest rising and falling with every breath "I love you Steven." Cass says a little embarrassed as she feels Steven gently lift her chin with one finger.

"I love you too Rose." Steven says as he kisses Cass gently making her blush more from him saying her real name. Eventually the two doze off into sleep holding each other tightly in a loving embrace wishing that this moment could last forever.

 **I had so much fun writing this and hope everyone enjoys it, I put a lot of effort and time into writing this and I'm proud of how it turned out.**

 **If people like it then I'll continue it, I happily will write more chapter if people enjoy it.**

 **And finally if you enjoyed it leave a comment, or if you have any tips on how to improve then please tell me cause I would love to hear everyone's thoughts.**

 **With that being said I hope everyone enjoyed my first fanfic.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **EmoTherapy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the Fallout series, they are the property of Bethesda. This fanfic is rated M for language, violence, and adult content. And finally I have taken some liberties with dialogue, interactions, and events so that everything flows more smoothly(in my opinion, give me a break ok).**

 **Hey y'all I'm back(I'm not dead). Sorry for those of you who have been waiting for a sequel to my first ever fanfic The Rose of the Mojave, I've been a little busy with life as I enter my career as a medic in the US Army and because of this huge life changing event I'll have very little time to do any writing but I'm going to try to make as much time as I can before I leave for boot camp so be on the lookout.**

 **Anyways enough about my life so this will be completely my own stuff from here on since after the Second Battle of Hoover Dam the game ends and you can't continue playing unless you revert to a save prior to the battle.**

 **Anyways I hope everyone enjoys Chapter 2 and remember leaving reviews helps so if you want leave a review telling me if you liked it or what I can do to improve. I love writing and if people enjoy what I write then that's a pleasant bonus and it makes me feel good.**

 **Without further adieu here is Chapter 2 and I hope everyone enjoys it.**

A Night In the Lucky 38

Two weeks had passed since the Second Battle for Hoover Dam, the Legion had been pushed back and were slowly falling apart without the leadership of either Caesar or Lanius. With Mr. House gone the NCR took over New Vegas making it officially part of the NCR. The NCR feeling that they could never repay the Courier enough for all he had done for the Republic allowed him to keep the Lucky 38 and so the Courier made it his home base so that he could assist the NCR with work around New Vegas.

Cass was laying on one of the spare beds in the Presidential Suite bored as she thought about various things that had happened as of late. Ever since that night where she and the Courier had slept together and confessed their love for each other they had become lovers but with the NCR keeping the Courier busy almost all the time they had very little time to be alone together which made today one of those days she was excited for. She smiled thinking about her lover and she sighed happily, her head was filled with the events of that special night she had with the Courier. Feeling a little lonely she sat up and decided to go see what her lover was doing. She walked around looking for him when she heard his deep voice coming the dining room and she headed that way.

The Courier was busy at the workbench doing some maintenance on his gear with ED-E. He didn't hear Cass walk into the dining room as his back was turned to her. ED-E beeps but the Courier continues on with checking and maintaining his equipment as he took a sip from his bottle of Nuka-Cola.

Cass saw he had his back to her and she frowned a little. She saw he was working on his gear as she walked closer to him and coughed to get the attention of her lover.

Cass's cough startled him and he fumbled and nearly dropped his Ratslayer and he turned around, "Don't do that ever again Cass." He said as he turned back to the workbench and continued working.

"Come on let's go spend some time together Steven, you've been so busy the past two weeks that we haven't had any time to be together.' Cass says as she tries pleading with Steven to stop working and come spend time with her as she sits down at the dining table watching him as he handles the Ratslayer with skill. He'd had the rifle long before she had met him and she noticed it was always his go to weapon for everything, one time she had witnessed him take out an entire group of Fiends from a distance with just the rifle hitting all headshots. She sighed and laid her head on the table bored and a little disappointed that the man she loved would rather work than spend time with her.

Steven sighed as he cycled the gun making sure that the bolt was cycling correctly, he put the gun down on the workbench gently next to his Elite Riot Gear helmet and he walked over and sat in the chair next to Cass. He gently grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze which made Cass look up at him blushing as she looked into his eyes. Before she can say anything Steven leans in and kisses Cass, a little surprised she closes her eyes and kisses him back as the two kiss passionately.

Cass pulls away from the kiss quickly as she gets up and sits on Steven's lap before kissing him again, Steven smiles as he kisses back the woman he loves. "I want you now Steven." Cass says as she sticks her tongue in his mouth and the two start making out sloppily, Cass places her hands on Steven's chest but feels his armor instead of the warm scarred chest hse was hoping and she pulls away. "Take off your armor Steven." She says as she crosses her arms and a smirk crosses her face. Steven smirks as well and he starts to undo his armor until he's only wearing a black shirt that he usually wears under his armor. Cass smiles as she grabs into his shirt and starts to pull it off of him. She discards the shirt next to his armor and she smiles as she kisses his bare chest.

Steven smirks as he kisses her and starts undoing her shirt slowly until he finally strips her of her shirt exposing her breasts, with his stronger, firm hands he starts gently squeezing on them making Cass moan. "Yes yes mmmm." Cass moans into Steven's ear as he squeezes her breasts a little harder. Cass's moans start getting louder from Steven's touch as she starts to get wet from arousal, she undoes her pants and casts them aside next to her shirt. "Come on take off your pants so we can get this party started Steven." She says says smirking as she starts to undo the lower half of Steven's armor. He kisses her neck and assists her in getting them off, they are now both completely naked. Cass grinds gently against Steven as she feels his muscular chest, Steven grabs her by her waist and lifts her onto the table laying her down as she blushes. She realizes what's going on and she smiles as she looks up at the man she loves with a lustful needy look in her eyes. "Come on give it to me Steven." She says as Steven slowly inserts himself inside her, she moans quietly as he starts slowly thrusting in and out of her. She starts moving in sync with Steven's thrusts as he gradually starts to pick up speed and pound harder sending waves of pleasure through Cass's body. "Oh god yes keep going… faster… harder… it feels so good!" Cass moans loudly as Steven fucks her faster and harder, his thrusts make Cass's lovely soft mounds bounce and jiggle. Cass's mind starts go blank as her thoughts are filled with pleasure and euphoria "F… fuck this feels to good I think I'm… I'm gonna…" Cass says but doesn't finish her sentence as she is brought to an intense orgasm by Steven, she moans super loudly shouting her lovers name until her orgasm subsides. She lies limp, her mind almost completely blank and numb while Steven continues to fuck her until he's almost ready to blow.

"Cass I'm…" Steven says but Cass mustering what little strength she can places a finger on his lips shushing him.

"Go ahead… it's alright it's safe plus there's no other guy I'd rather have do it… or I would allow to other than you Steven." Cass says as she gazes deeply into the emerald green eyes of the man she loves more than anything or anyone else. With those words said Steven gives one last hard thrust before blowing his load inside of Cass, after a short while Steven finishes and is panting and sweating as he looks down at Cass who is also panting and covered in sweat, the two smile and exchange a quick passionate kiss before starting to get dressed again. The door to the dining room opens and in walks Boone followed by Veronica and the two find Steven and Cass half dressed and blushing deep red, Boone sighs and walks back out of the room as Veronica giggles like a child while following behind Boone out of the room. The embarrassed lovers quickly get completely dressed and leave the dining room, Steven grabs his Ratslayer and calls for ED-E as he takes the elevator down and leaves the Lucky 38 to head out on a mission for NCR. Meanwhile Cass is laying on one of the extra beds in the Presidential Suite while Veronica bombards her with questions about her and Steven most of them about the relationship between the two.

"So are you guys like dating or something?" Veronica asks as Cass sighs and rolls into her side facing away from Veronica as her mind starts to ask questions about the kind of relationship she and Steven really have but the same answer keeps popping up in her mind.

"I don't know…" Cass whispers to herself as she gets up and says goodnight to Veronica before leaving the room and walking down the hall till she's in front of Steven's room, hesitantly she opens the door and enters the room quietly closing the door behind her as she looks around the room, she sees the large bed big enough for two people and she climbs under the covers, the questions that had bombarded her mind mere seconds ago were now replaced by thoughts such as the fact she was in the bed of the man she loved more than anyone or anything else. She yawned tired and exhausted after the long day she had with the man many knew only as the Courier, as she closed her eyes and began to fall asleep her thoughts could not stop worrying about the Courier.

"Please come back safely." Cass whispered quietly to herself as she finally fell asleep.

 **So here it is Chapter 2 done and complete, this has been one in the making and I'm so sorry for such a long break in between this one and the first chapter but I've already explained why that's so.**

 **Anyways I hope y'all enjoyed this one and Chapter 3 while be coming out soon hopefully so fingers crossed.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **EmoTherapy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the Fallout series, they are the property of Bethesda. This fanfic is rated M for language, violence, and adult content. And finally I have taken some liberties with dialogue, interactions, and events so that everything flows more smoothly(in my opinion, give me a break ok).**

 **Hey y'all I'm back(I'm not dead). Sorry for those of you who have been waiting for so long, a few things about my "situation" that I need to go over first. I'm back from Basic Training but sadly I didn't get to graduation and become a Medic for the Army and I was actually discharged by the Army because I got diagnosed with low bone density in my entire body and even as bad as Osteoporosis in my left forearm so yeah, but I did write a couple of chapters while I was in Oklahoma so y'all should have a few chapters basically back to back since I've got nothing else to do but write which I love to do thankfully.**

 **I'm currently forced to write on my phone but I'm getting a new laptop for my birthday so expect lots of new stories soon and maybe I'll get back around to working on one of my novels.**

 **Anyways enough about my life so this will be completely my own stuff from here on since after the Second Battle of Hoover Dam the game ends and you can't continue playing unless you revert to a save prior to the battle.**

 **Anyways I hope everyone enjoys Chapter 3 and remember leaving reviews helps so if you want leave a review telling me if you liked it or what I can do to improve. I love writing and if people enjoy what I write then that's a pleasant bonus and it makes me feel good and I'm even thinking of doing fanfics on other games I like other than Fallout: New Vegas and maybe even some anime that I really like, if you'd like to see that let me know.**

 **Without further adieu here is Chapter 3 and I hope everyone enjoys it.**

Patrol Night

It was a cold desert night which made Steven happy that his armor had heat insulation as he crouched and scanned the surrounding area using his helmets built in night vision. Hovering nearby him was ED-E who was also doing a scan, they were on a mission for the NCR making some of the roads safer for caravans and travelers, it was part of the NCR's new public outreach trying to the Mojave a safer place. Making the roads a safer place was something Steven as a courier could get completely behind and completely agreed with but Steven also had special orders attached to his normal orders and that was to be on the lookout for any remnants of Caesar's Legion still in the Mojave. Despite having no leadership hierarchy with Caesar and Lanias, both dead by Steven's hands, gone there were some who had decided to stay and they were causing unrest in some of the towns. That's why the NCR had called upon all of its Veteran Rangers as well as the Courier to handle this Legion problem. Steven sighed as he stood up feeling bad for the other night with Cass, they'd gotten caught by some of the others, and then leaving the Lucky 38 with ED-E. That's been two nights ago and it was eating at him inside, he had to talk to Cass when he returned in two nights. Steven snaps out of his little daze at the sound of ED-E beeping, Steven looks around trying to see what's got ED-E all worked up, after looking for several minutes and not seeing anything Steven sighs and looks at ED-E.

"Let me check your calibration ED-E." Steven says as he has ED-E come over to him, after doing a quick diagnostics check and recalibration Steven gives ED-E the all clear and has him face towards him, "Ok now everything should be alright and you have additional instructions that I'm giving you." Steven says and ED-E beeps once, "Ok now if you detect anything that we're here to get rid of I'm giving you permission to fire to start firing as long as it's an enemy got it?" Steven asks and ED-E beeps in acknowledgement, with a nod Steven sits down on the ground and sighs. He takes off his helmet and looks around before pulling out a flask full of whiskey, he smirks thinking about how Cass would kill him if she ever found out he hid a full flask on him at all times and didn't share, Steven takes a sip of whiskey enjoying the warm feeling of the liquid going down. Steven sits back against a rock as he looks at the evening sky, somewhere out there his brain was transmitting information to him via the Tesla coils in his head or something like that, he never really grasped how it worked. He sighed as he continued taking sips from his flask wondering what Cass is doing, if she was wondering where and what he's doing, if she was concerned about if he was alright, if she really even cared. As he was deep in thought all of a sudden ED-E starts beeping and firing lasers at something bringing Steven back to reality and he quickly dons his helmet and brings up his Ratslayer looking at where ED-E is shooting when a bullet whizzes by his head nearly hitting his helmet. Steven looks in the direction the bullet came from and sees a few Legionnaires shooting at him and ED-E, Steven chambers a round in his Ratslayer and takes aim at the first Legionnaire's head before squeezing the trigger killing the Legionnaire in one shot. ED-E keeps firing lasers setting a few Legionnaires on fire making them panic and flail around spreading fear in a few more, one Legion recruit out of fear continued to fire and was spraying bullets all over, Steven quickly put him down with a headshot while the rest either fled or were turned into ashes by ED-E's lasers. After the skirmish was completely over Steven felt a sharp pain in his left side, he looked down and noticed some bleeding but the wound didn't look severe so he quickly used a stimpack and lightly bandages it up over his armor. After patching himself up he radioed in to the NCR and reported, when he got to the part about himself getting wounded they said they'll send out a different team and that he was relieved until he healed up completely. With those new orders looked at ED-E.

"Alright time to go home buddy." Steven said as he got up and the two started on their way back to the Lucky 38.

 **So here it is Chapter 3 done and complete, this has Been a really long one in the making and I'm so sorry for such a long break in between this one and the second chapter but I've already explained why that's so.**

 **Anyways I hope y'all enjoyed this one and Chapter 4 will be coming out really soon so look out for that.**

 **Not important but I'm really excited for Borderlands 3 coming out in September and I'm definitely pre-ordering it and playing it when it comes out.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **EmoTherapy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the Fallout series, they are the property of Bethesda. This fanfic is rated M for language, violence, and adult content. And finally I have taken some liberties with dialogue, interactions, and events so that everything flows more smoothly(in my opinion, give me a break ok).**

 **I'm currently forced to write on my phone but I'm getting a new laptop for my birthday so expect lots of new stories soon and maybe I'll get back around to working on one of my novels.**

 **This will be completely my own stuff from here on since after the Second Battle of Hoover Dam the game ends and you can't continue playing unless you revert to a save prior to the battle.**

 **Anyways I hope everyone enjoys Chapter 4 and remember leaving reviews helps so if you want leave a review telling me if you liked it or what I can do to improve. I love writing and if people enjoy what I write then that's a pleasant bonus and it makes me feel good and I'm even thinking of doing fanfics on other games I like other than Fallout: New Vegas and maybe even some anime that I really like, if you'd like to see that let me know.**

 **Without further adieu here is Chapter 4 and I hope everyone enjoys it.**

Bleeding Hearts

Cass was laying on the main suite bed that belonged to Steven in the Lucky 38 like she'd been doing for the past four days, she basically barricaded herself in this room all day only leaving to go use the restroom or get something to eat or drink but she mostly just stayed in the room sleeping or thinking. When she wasn't sleeping she was thinking and asking questions to herself about her and Steven. At that moment she was wondering what Steven was doing, he'd been gone for at least three days and she was getting kinda worried, she was scared that he'd maybe gotten captured, or wounded, or killed. Cass grabbed one of the pillows, covered her face and screamed into it trying to calm down, after quite a bit of screaming into the pillow Cass finally calmed down enough to think straight and she put the pillow down and took a deep breath in then exhaled. She continued to relax through breathing techniques until she started to get tired, she yawned and her eyelids started getting heavy as she tried to pointlessly fight off sleep but to no avail as she drifted into sleep. As she slept she started dreaming first about she was a little girl then about the night she and Steven had first made love after the Second Battle of Hoover Dam which made her smile as she slept peacefully. Stevens's making his way through Freeside with ED-E following close behind, a Kong's gang member came running up to Steven and ED-E and started talking about how Steven had done great things for Freeside and what not as then have Steven some items and left, Steven winced a little in pain from his wound in his side but shrugged it off and and he and ED-E continued on their way to the Lucky 38. After going through the Securitron checkpoint at the Strip North entrance Steven and ED-E made their way through the Strip towards the Lucky 38, Steven started feeling some sharp pain in his side just as he came up to the doors of the Lucky 38. Steven opens up the doors letting ED-E in before he enters and closes the door behind him, once inside Steven moves over to one of the tables and leans on it for support as the pain in his side grows more intense but Steven grunted and got up pushing through the pain and getting up heading towards the elevator. Steven and ED-E take the elevator up to the Presidential Suite, it stops after a short ride and the elevator doors open up. Steven and ED-E both exit the elevator Steven wincing in pain as he exits making ED-E beep worriedly, Steven takes off his helmet and looks at ED-E holding up a hand in the eyebot's direction.

"I'm fine ED-E, I just need some rest is all." Steven says as he gives a weak smirk. Steven then starts walking over to the suite master bedroom and quietly he opens the door, as he opens it he sees someone laying on the bed quickly seeing it's Cass and that she is sound asleep, questions start racing around in Steven's head like 'why is she on the bed?' or 'should he wake her up?' as he stands quietly in the doorway when suddenly Cass shifts her sleeping position and quietly says Steven's name but just loud enough that he can hear her. After hearing her say his name he smiles and decides to let her sleep not wanting to surprise her or anything, Steven starts to feel lightheaded as he turns to leave the room and then blacks out falling hard and loudly on the floor just outside the room. Alarmed and worried ED-E starts beeping very loudly and making a lot of noise to get someone's attention as he tries to wake up Steven, Cass groans and slowly sits up on the bed yawning as she rubs her eyes.

"ED-E is that you?" Cass asks slightly slurred due to her half asleep state, "What's with all the noise?" She asks blinking her eyes into focus when she sees ED-E floating next to Steven as he lays on the floor looking like a dead body, Cass covers her mouth and immediately gets off the bed when she sees him as her heart starts racing out of fear and panic. She quickly rushes over to Steven and kneels down beside him lifting his head up feeling something wet on the floor. She touches the wet spot and looks at her hand and shudders when she realizes that it's covered in blood, more specifically Steven's blood, and she starts breathing rapidly panicking while trying to figure out where the bleeding is coming from. She quickly finds the bandage spot where Steven has quickly patched himself up and she starts undoing the bandages to see just how bad the wound is, she gasps at the sight of the wound seeing a large gash with blood dripping slowly from it. Cass starts panicking and worrying more and more as she continues looking at the wound and if Steven will be alright, quickly she reapplies the bandages to the wound to try to minimize the bleed if possible then looks up at ED-E scared when she remembers Arcade is still at the Old Mormon Fort and that ED-E has a direct line of contact with him. Awhile back Steven had given everyone, except Rex, a radio that ED-E knew all the frequency channels to so that Steven could keep in contact with everyone whenever he needed to.

"ED-E quickly get in touch with Arcade!" Cass says panicking as she tries her hardest to keep herself together in this situation, ED-E beeps as he tunes into Arcades frequency and beeps when he's tuned in letting Cass know, "Arcade are you there?" Cass asks panic in her voice as she hears a man grunt before speaking.

"Yeah is that you Cass?" Arcade asks as he holds the handheld radio near his mouth to talk, on the other end Arcade can hear Cass let out a sigh of relief before she speaks again.

"Arcade you need to come here quick!" Cass says loudly with panic in her voice as she looks down at Steven gently holding his head in her lap.

"Cass what's wrong? Is everything alright? Where's Steven?" Arcade asks worried something bad has happened, Cass starts talking really fast and Arcade is unable to understand any of what she is saying, "Wait wait wait Cass slow down ok, now take a deep breath in then breathe out slowly." Arcade says helping Cass try to calm down a little bit, after a little bit Cass has calm down enough to be understood clearly, "Ok now Cass what's wrong?" Arcade asks calmly yet worried.

"Steven's bleeding out Arcade!" Cass shouts panic still in her voice, "You need to come to the Lucky 38 quickly!" Cass says as she looks down at Steven and tears start to form in her eyes at the sight of him in this state. Arcade's face becomes sunken in and he seems to have aged a few years at what Cass said, he stands up knocking over his chair and grabs his coat.

"Hang tight I'm on my way… try to apply as much pressure as possible to the wound without causing it to bleed heavier until I get there." Arcade says before putting on his coat and grabbing some medical supplies, ED-E turns off the radio and Cass gently touches Steven's face as she starts to apply pressure to the wound with her other hand, ED-E beeps worriedly as Cass tries not to have another panic attack while fighting back the tears in her eyes.

"You better not die on me Steven or else I'll kill you." Cass says jokingly but only making her more worried as tears start to fall down her face while she waits for Arcade to arrive, holding onto the hope that Steven will pull through this like he has always done before.

 **Wow two chapters in like what the span of a week? That's crazy but yeah it happened. Hopefully y'all enjoyed it, wonder what's gonna happen next.**

 **Anyways I hope y'all enjoyed this one and Chapter 5 will be coming out soon so look out for that.**

 **Not important but I'm really excited for Borderlands 3 coming out in September and I'm definitely pre-ordering it and playing it when it comes out.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **EmoTherapy**


End file.
